Hammock
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: Eddie and Richie like sitting in the hammock together. Reddie! Lots of pining. T for language


Beginning definitely is not word for word, but it's close enough, hope you enjoy :)

-0000-

"Alright your 10 minutes are up," Eddie said.  
"What?"  
"10 minutes in the hammock each, that's the rule."  
"I don't see no sign."  
"Oh you're really gonna be like this, I remember you agreeing on the fucking rule!"

Eddie climbed into the hammock despite Richie still being in there.

"Ew I can see your vagina!" Richie exclaimed.

After they stopped fighting, Eddie started to poke Richie in the face with his foot. After a while he put his toe under the arms on his glasses and kicked them off. Richie looked at him as if to say "really?" but he didn't speak.

After that, it just because normal that they'd sit in the hammock together. They'd sit their the whole time they were in the clubhouse, but the rest of the losers didn't seem to mind. They each had spots that were their favourite and Eddie and Richies just happened to be the same place.

"Hey, lets play truth or dare," Beverly said.  
"I hate that game," Ben said.

The others agreed leaving Ben outvoted. The losers got up from where they were seated and sat in a circle

"Ok, truth or dare Bill," Beverly asked.  
"I-I'm gonna regret th-this, but d-d-dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Stan," she replied without hesitation.  
"Wh-what?"

Stanleys cheeks flushed a soft shade of red. Bills eyes widened.

"You heard me."  
"B-but-"  
"It's ok Bill," Stan said.

Stan leant over the circle and kissed Bill softly. Bill relaxed into it, but Stan quickly pulled away when he realised he had been kissing him for too long. Both of their cheeks were red and Beverly looked quite pleased with herself.

"O-okay R-Richie, truth or d-da-dare?"  
"Dare."

Bill leant over to Beverly and she whispered something in his ear. His eyes moved to Eddie then back to Richie.

"I dare y-y-yo-ou to kiss E-eddie."  
"What?" They both exclaimed together.  
"No way!" Eddie said, "do you know how many germs are probably in his mouth?"  
"Hey, I'm not that gross!"  
"Y-y-you have to do it, it's th-the r-ru-rules."

Eddie scoffed. Richie looked at Eddie, who was sitting next to him. He put a hand on Eddies cheek and whispered.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Eds?"  
"Yeah, just do it."

Richie leant in and kissed him. While their lips were locked, Richie felt a soft flutter in his stomach. He's always cared more about Eddie than the other losers and he couldn't think why. It wasn't until now that he had realised he was deeply inlove with his best friend and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Richie pulled away when the fluttering because too intense. The kiss had only lasted a few second, but for Richie it felt like a life time. His lips tingled softly and he barely made eye contact with Eddie for the rest of the day.

The next day, Eddie arrived late to the clubhouse. He had to sneak out because his mom was making up sicknesses again to stop him from seeing his friends. When he came down the ladder he said hi to everyone then immediately went to sit in the hammock.

"What comic is that Rich?"  
"Batman of course, what other comics would I read?"  
"Have you ever read Captain America?"  
"No, who is that?"

The two talked about Captain America for a while before Richie agreed to read one. Eddie jumped out the hammock and went over to a small box where the comics were kept. He pulled out a comic with a heroin dressed is red and blue on the front. He threw it at Richie then climbed into the hammock with his head at the same end as Richies so he could read it with him. Eventually Eddie fell asleep on Richies chest. He heard Eddie snore and rolled his eyes.

"Is he really asleep?" he asked.  
"Yep," said Stanley.  
"Awe what a cute couple you two would make," Beverly teased.

Richie stuck the finger up at her before going back to the comic trying to ignore Eddie sleeping.

Once Richie finished reading he waited for a bit to get up and get another one. Eddie started to stir. His eyes flicked open.

"Good morning Eds," Richie teased.  
"Don't call me that," he said groggily.  
"I think I have the right seems as you just slept on top of me for the last hour."  
"I what-" he exclaimed,

Eddie pushed himself up so fast the hammock flipped causing both Eddie and Richie to fall on the floor. The pair erupted into laughter while the rest of the losers held back a laugh.

"Oh you're so dead," Richie laughed as him and Eddie started play fighting.

Richie was stronger than Eddie, but he never used his full strength in fear of hurting him. During the fight, Richie had managed to pick Eddie up over his shoulder. He carried him over to the couch in the far corner and threw him down.

"I win," Richie smiled.  
"Oh no you don't," Eddie quickly stood.

He kicked out the back of Richies knees which forced him down to the ground. Richie did the same to him so they were both on the floor. They started to wrestle. Richie knew Eddie wouldn't admit defeat so he let him win. The smaller man was in top of him with his arms pinned next to his head.

"I win," Eddie breathed.

The losers had watched the whole thing.

"Wow, all they did was fall out the hammock," Mike said.  
"They've always been way too dramatic," Stanley said.  
"What do you mean by always?" Ben asked.  
"I-in e-el-elemen-mentary s-school, they would a-ar-argue over the d-dumbest things."  
"Not surprised," Beverly answered. "Not to mention Richie almost broke his arm while arm wrestling multiple times."

While the losers were talking. Richie and Eddie were having their own conversation.

"Can you get off me now?"  
"Right sorry," Eddie climbed off him.

The two stood up. They looked at eachother for a second before laughing. Part of Richie wished this moment would never end.

That night he rode his bike home with Eddie. When they reached Eddies house, they both climbed off their bikes. Richie showed Eddie how to climb up to his window so his mom didn't notice he was gone. once they were both on Eddies room, Richie hugged him goodbye then hopped out the window. Eddie waved from his window as Richie got on his bike. He waved back than rode off.

Once Richie was gone, Eddie flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and thought about the trashmouth.

_I love him_, he thought, _but it's wrong and I can't have him_.


End file.
